


Fourth

by taylorhorliikkk (oneswhonever)



Series: Nessun Dorma [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt Harry Styles, Kidnapped Harry, Louis is crazy, M/M, Molestation, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Oops, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, and a killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/taylorhorliikkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some say the third time is the charm. I'd say differently."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: in no way, shape, or form am I insinuating that Louis would do this to Harry, or any of the other boys. Read the warnings, and if any of that makes you uncomfortable, click off.

"Liam was the first. Kind of a big kid - bigger than you and me. Real handsome kid, too."

Louis was standing behind him, from the way it sounded. Not that Harry would actually know - he's blindfolded, and has been ever since he was grabbed. He's stark naked, freezing, and strapped to a wooden chair. The leather was pulled tight around his wrists, ankles, abdomen, and chest. From what he can tell, the blindfold is also leather, and it's quite thick. But the gag in his mouth, pulled and buckled tight, is even thicker. 

"He was a nice kid. Real nice. I watched him for awhile- I always keep my eye on them all. He was training to be a lifeguard, and he definitely had the body for it. Beautiful eyes. Perfectly styled hair. He was liked by everyone. The beloved football star."

Harry knows all about Liam Payne - after he disappeared, he was the buzz of the town. Louis was right; he really was a great kid. Harry didn't know him personally, but Liam and his family attended the same church, and his mother had many prayers to say for the Payne family. Everyone did. Everyone wanted to see him come home safe, and they were all hopeful. The hope wasn't enough. It hadn't been discovered what exactly had happened to Liam. His case was still open, from what Harry had heard, but no one was really trying hard enough, it seemed.

Throughout the community, Liam's disappearance was considered a kidnapping; after a year with no sighting of the lad, it became murder. Harry hadn't doubted it, and now he _really_ doesn't doubt it. 

"He was good. Really good. Not at first, of course; they usually never are at first. But with training, he became better. Every time I came downstairs, wanting to play, he would lift his head like he was expecting just that. He looked really nice with a plug inside - fuck, _so_ good - and he wore them a lot. He never complained when I put them inside him. Once he got comfortable leaving them in for a couple hours, he started to let me leave them in for as long as I really wanted. Sometimes he fell asleep with them inside, so he was all stretched out for me when he woke."

A shiver as sharp as a razor raced up and down Harry's spine as he listened to Louis speak. He had a notion that the other lad was touching himself, and suddenly, he was thankful for the blindfold (thankful is probably the wrong word, honestly). He didn't want to hear Louis talk about what he had done to the poor kid, but it was evident he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Li was a good boy. It got to a point where I didn't have to leave him tied up - sometimes I still did, just because he looked nice in ropes. It was risky, surely. But he was my first, after all. He never ran away, and never did I think he would. Honestly, I think the lad was beginning to develop feelings. I let him out of the basement and let him walk around the house. And you're probably thinking that's a bad idea, right? It probably was. But the windows were locked, and the door locked from the inside - I had the key hidden somewhere that he'd never find. Even if he did, there was nothing but woods surrounding that old place. No neighbors. No civilization for miles. He was mine, and he didn't even mind."

There's a rope on Harry's neck, and he gasps into the gag as Louis secures it. He uses it to tip Harry's head back, causing the curly-headed lad to squeak out in pain, and he bit hard into the gag as the other end of the rope was secured to the chair, keeping his head back. There's barely any slack, but all the same, the rope isn't tied tight enough to choke him. 

At least Louis is considerate, he thought bitterly.

"In fact, even if he could go anywhere in the house, he insisted on staying with me. I would be in the living room, watching television, and he would be curled up with his head in my lap. Sometimes I just held him there, stroked his hair and he would often fall asleep like that. Other times, he would unzip my pants and pull down my boxers to suck me off. He did that a lot, actually. Like I said - he was a good boy."

Harry is beginning to wonder if Louis is exaggerating. He's heard of Stockholm Syndrome, being in love with your kidnapper and all that bullshit, but that doesn't _actually_ happen. He can't even begin to imagine why Liam would behave this way towards the insane man who kidnapped him, and apparently fucked him on multiple occasions. If Harry was held for as long as Liam, and he doesn't even doubt for a bloody second that he will be, he would never ever willingly suck this guy off. He hates him already, in fact - he can't really love someone who ties ropes around his neck.

"I would have kept Li forever, if I could have. But he was getting ill. Really ill. And it's not like I could take the lad I kidnapped to the doctor's. So I didn't. I kept him with me, gave him some basic medication, and it helped him temporarily."

Harry wished that Louis would cut his ears off so he wouldn't have to listen to this any longer. Alas, he was not that fortunate, and his eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold. He had a sickening feeling he knew exactly where this was leading.

"At this point, Li and I were sharing a bed. He woke up crying a lot, his head in his hands because he couldn't stand how bad the headaches got. It killed me to see him in pain, it really did. I figured I knew exactly what was wrong with him. I looked up the symptoms he had, and the most prominent result was brain cancer. I was devastated, if you could imagine. Yeah, he was just a lad I had kidnapped, taken without permission, but I loved Liam."

Harry thought that if it weren't for the gag, he may vomit. 

"He died. I knew that he would. And when he did I had to get him out of there, take him with me to a new location. It was too dangerous to stay any longer - his case was still wide open at the time. Plus, I wanted a new lad, and even I'm not stupid enough to kidnap one from the same location. So I had to get away."

If Harry was freaked out before, he's just downright disturbed at this point. He didn't want Louis to keep going, and to hear that this is what had become of Liam began making his skin crawl. So, maybe Louis wasn't a murderer, but it didn't changed the fact that he clearly had mental problems. Harry knew, from the get-go, that he was fucked, and this was nothing but confirmation.

"Really, it's not as difficult as you may think - doing the job of a mortician. It's also not difficult to transport a body. I kept him in my trunk, and we made the move. I decided against coming back to your town for the time being. Thought it might be too risky - everyone would be on too high of an alert after Liam's disappearance."

He was right about that. Harry's mum hadn't let him leave the house alone for almost half a year, and after that, he was not to go out past midnight. At the time he thought it too be quite overprotective of her, but now he realizes that her fears were valid, and now, they were confirmed. He hadn't even thought about his parents until this point, honestly, and now he can't stop thinking that his mum is probably in a terrible panic at this point - upon the discovery that her son's flat is completely and totally empty, no traces or leads, surely.

"I kept Li in a room in the new place. Visited him everyday, looking at his beautiful body. He was paler, as one would assume, and skinnier - he lost a lot of weight and muscle when he fell ill. The new place was similar to the old one; very much so. Locking mechanisms on windows and doors, a nice big basement filled with all sorts of toys, free from neighbors. All I needed now was a new lad."

Oh _fuck,_ Harry wished he was deaf.

"And I found him. The second lad. I always knew he wouldn't be as good as Liam, so I guess I tried to keep my expectations low - while still managing to find a beautiful, beautiful boy. His name was Zayn Malik."

Zayn Malik's name was practically famous throughout Europe; mostly the English countries. Famous for being the boy whose body was found in a dumpster by some poor sanitation workers just four months after he had first gone missing - his eyes and tongue missing, some teeth as well, and his throat slit wide open, the bottom of the dumpster sopping wet with his blood. Harry remembers being drawn to Zayn's case and he read up a lot about him, before and after his body was found. He knew very little, actually. Zayn kept mostly to himself, but he did play football, and was apparently quite humble though very talented all the same.

A lot of Zayn's friends submitted stories, a lot of which involved the atypical teenage antics that boys their age would have pulled. Zayn apparently didn't like to partake in said activities, but he did anyways in spite of it. A quiet lad, for the most part. Though he was known mostly as a football player, he was also a fairly talented artist and did more sketching in class than he did work.

Harry felt bad that a boy who kept to himself had to be dragged into a horrible reality such as this.

"I didn't like Zayn as much as I liked Liam. That was to be expected, of course. But Zayn - he wasn't nice. He was a bad boy. Almost always had to be trussed up and gagged because there's just no way in hell you could ever trust him to be silent. He yelled at me whenever I removed the gag, and even though no one else could hear him, didn't mean I wanted to. I did what I could to make him behave. Sometimes I hit him, sometimes I choked him. Even threatened to cut his tongue out. I would never, of course, but it always silenced him whenever I stuck my fingers in his mouth and held a knife to that nice, slick muscle. It made him hush for awhile, just enough so that I could punish him for misbehaving. But he never really learned, you know?"

Harry felt sick to his stomach and he hadn't even realized how much he had been struggling against his restraints until Louis put a hand on his shoulder, trailing it up and down his bare arm. In all reality, Louis was probably the one who deserved to die of brain cancer or to bleed to death in a dumpster. Twisted people exist, of course they do, but Louis appeared to be a special kind of crazy that Harry didn't want to be associated with.

"Zayn was a naughty boy. He never saw anything but that basement. I told him about Liam, told him that he had been such a good boy and he would do well to follow that example, and he just refused to listen. He was a real good fuck, though. And I mean, _real_ good. Li was bigger, behaved nicely - but Zayn. Fuck, I could take him for hours on end and never tire of hearing the noises he'd make. I always kept the gag off when I wanted to play with him. He would curse, pant, scream, and everything in between. Incredibly vocal. When I pounded into him, he'd scream. When I would spank him, whether it be for misbehaving or just because I felt like it, tears would streak down his face and he would sniffle, struggling against the bench I'd bind him to. Speaking of spankings - bruises and welts looked absolutely gorgeous on his skin. I would touch them, press on them, and never did I let his body be unmarked. Played with him everyday."

And Harry thought Liam had it bad. He gave his bonds a harsh tug, but the leather was tough, and seemingly impossibly to break. He whined into the gag, and it gained a chuckle from Louis, but he didn't stop with his story.

"I wanted to keep him. Believe me, I did. But he was a bad boy, like I said. Never did what I told him to do. The first time I ever made him suck me off, he bit me. Not as hard as he could have, probably - but fuck, it hurt. And I knew I couldn't keep him, so I didn't. But before I let him go, I had to punish him, because that's what he deserved. Pulled out his front teeth, watched him bleed all over the floor. But it was nowhere near enough to make him pay for what he did. I took his tongue, as well. Believe me, that bled beautifully. Cut his neck, then. Figured he had suffered enough. I decided to be nice, and took his eyes when he was dead rather than when he was alive. He had beautiful eyes, and I would rather keep them than his tongue. Left him in a dumpster and knew I had to leave."

Harry felt like he could faint. He just about did.

"I told Liam back to the hold place, which was still under my name - props to having money to be able to pay for it. Kept him in his old room and went to go find another bloke. I kept the place I kept Zayn in, as well, as selling it wouldn't be the wisest choice. I traveled, west this time, to find another boy. Niall."

That name was unfamiliar to Harry. As much as he didn't want to hear about just who Louis had murdered, he felt as if he were compelled to keep listening. So he did, and cursed himself for it. 

 "Niall was a little angel, believe me. I watched him a lot after what happened with Zayn - trying to get a good look at his personality. He was very kind to people. Very outgoing and friendly, as well. He had such pretty blue eyes, too. And his hair was absolutely perfect. He wasn't a natural blonde, but it was still utterly gorgeous. So gorgeous that when he died, I cut off some of his hair because I wanted to keep some of it for myself."

Harry gave his bonds a good jerk, but at this point he had come to realize that he wasn't going anywhere. He had already figured that Louis was mad - but he had majorly underestimated just how much was actually wrong with him. He feared what would happen to him, as the first three didn't even get out alive. The "luckiest", he would say, would be Liam; only because Louis didn't actually want him to die. However, he had yet to hear Niall's story.

"Niall was a good boy. Not as good as Liam, I don't think anyone could be as good as Liam, but he was certainly more well behaved than Zayn. He cried a fair bit, though, when I first brought him home. I didn't feel like I needed to keep him trussed up, he was probably a bit too scared to ever try and escape, but I did anyways because he was just so beautiful when he was in bondage. A different kind of beautiful than Liam. He was quite thin, quite small as well. He had quite fair skin and red ropes looked utterly gorgeous on him. His lips were such a beautiful pink and looked so nice when stretched around a nice, tight gag."

Harry was noticing a trend. Louis liked bondage, and he liked to see people in bondage. It would explain why Harry was bound so tightly, he supposed.

"He was pretty nicely behaved as time went on. I just really liked the way he looked like when he was trussed up. I had some custom equipment for him - beautiful pieces, if I do say so myself. He had a boyfriend back home, he told me after he began to get more comfortable. He didn't miss him. His boyfriend was apparently abusive. Like I was any better. The point is - what I did to him wasn't anything that he hadn't done before. He had incredible stamina, too. So, much like Liam, I could keep toys inside of him."

Harry began to hope and pray that Louis didn't assume he had that kind of stamina, because he was well aware that he didn't. He's been taken by a few guys before, and he can handle that, but there's no way he could keep a toy inside. Even if he was beginning to think Liam and Niall were insane for letting Louis touch them like they did, he had to admire that they could handle it to begin with.

"I wish I could have kept Niall, too. I had to get rid of him, though - before I got as attached to him as I did Liam. I regret that. He was gorgeous. On his own, yes, but especially when I had him bound strictly. My favorite was definitely tying him to my bed. It was a sight anyone could enjoy. I tied his hands, with red ropes of course, behind his back. His elbows, his shoulders, basically his entire chest - ropes pulled good and tight. The ropes around his elbows I attached to the bed frame - which was metal, with plenty of bars. I tied up his cock, too - had it pinned to his belly, most of the time. Seeing it all flushed and red...I just loved it. His thighs and knees were tied tight, and they bit into his skin rather nicely. I tied his ankles to the bed, as well. No bondage would be complete without a gag, of course. I loved the way ring gags looked on him. When they stretched his lips, the straps biting into his skin; of course, having full access to his mouth was nice, as well."

Louis sighed rather audibly, and for a second, Harry thought that he almost sounded sad. He supposed it was a good thing that Louis had some slightly human emotions, even if he didn't sound human in the slightest. He did some sick things. He would continue to do sick things.

"They say the third time is the charm."

Louis's breath is suddenly in his ear, too close for comfort. "I'd say differently."


End file.
